Saving me
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Tony's implant fails and Pepper is the only one around to save him. Awkwardness ensues. Happy ending. Writing summaries under pressure so it sucks. Sorry


_The ending blows big time but my little bro is being annoying wont leave me alone. I may try another ending if I have time. This is a wee bit random so just go with it. My AN is short but I'm under pressure._

_Not mine, no spoilers. REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

_Also, I dont like Whitney, she's a bit of a word rhyming with witch._

_(...)_

"Tony, you need to get back here."

"I cant!"

"Your heart's about to give out. Tony. Tony!"

_User in distress, activating safety protocall, returning to armory. Caution, user death iminant in 2.5 minutes._

Pepper panicked.

"Computer, what is Tony's status?"

_User Tony Stark is not breathing. Death iminent in 2 minutes._

Rhodey was bed ridden with the flu and Pepper was in the armory alone, with no idea about how to use the autopilot. It felt like a life time but the armor finally returned, leaving an unconcious body to fall from the lift.

"Tony!"

She rolled him on to his back and struggled to oull his shirt off, hooking him up to charger. When he still didnt move, she put a cheek near his mouth.

"Oh no oh no what do I do?" _THINK PEPPER! CPR! _Tilt head, check airway. Hesitating for a second, Pepper pinched his nose and pushed her mouth on his, pushing air into his lungs. Compressions, breaths, compressions, breaths. She continued the cycle for nearly a minute through the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dammit Tony, breathe!" In a fit of anger, she curled up a fist ans slammed it down with everything she possessed.

Tony sucked in a lung full of air.

For the first time in years, Pepper thanked Him.

(...)

"You're very lucky Mr Stark, any longer without air and you may have suffered brain damage. Or worse."

"Why does my chest hurt?"

"From what I understand, Miss Potts had to perform CPR. She saved your life."

"Yeah, she has a knack for doing that." _Pepper gave me mouth-to-mouth? Great! We technically kiss and I was unconcious. Why is my life like this?_

"A few days rest, no vigorious activity and remember to charge your heart. You'll been just fine."

"Thank you Dr. Sunbird."

(...)

Pulling his shirt back on, Tony made his way into the hall where Roberta and Rhodey were waiting.

"Couple of days rest and recharge. I'll be fine."

"You gave us all a real scare Tony."

"Sorry Roberta. I was caught up in what I was doing and didnt realize my alarm hadnt gone off. I swear to make sure it doesnt happen again."

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too. Where's...er...where's Pepper?"

"She went home. She was pretty freaked out Tony."

"How about we get Tony back home and have something to eat."

(...)

"Is Pepper avoiding me?" Ever since being given the all clear to return to school, neither had seen Pepper around school.

"I dont know man, but Pepper doesnt skip school unless its urgent. And why would she avoid you? Didnt she save your life?"

"I think that may be _why _she's avoiding me."

"Maybe its a chick thing. What exactly happened?"

"How am I supposed to know? I wasnt breathing, remember?" Tony watched as the lightbulb flicked on in Rhodey's head.

"I get it. She's freaked out because she had to help you start breathing again. You, technically, kissed."

"Well yeah, but we're friends. It shouldnt mean anything. Right?" Rhodey was giving Tony a strange look.

"You dont sound too certain about that." Tony didnt say anything because he wasnt.

(...)

"Pepper, its Tony. Can you please call me back? I'm...I...*sigh*"

"Hi."

"Pepper." He'd been on the roof, leaving message number 7 when she appeared behind him, fidgeting with the sleeve on her sweater. He was slightly taken back, being so used to her custom pink vest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm still a bit freaked out."

"I should have listened when you told me to. I shouldnt have put you in that position and I'm sorry. I'm also lucky it was you and not Rhodey." That earned him a small smile at least. Pepper looked so shy and vunerable and Tony felt impulse take over. Not thinking about anything but the moment, he leant forward and pecked her lips, pulling back just as quickly to view her reaction.

"Er...I...wha...huh?"

"I...er...'dreturnthefavor." Pepper was still staring at him, mouth slightly open. "I...'m gonna go now." Both were still freaking when he left her alone on the roof.

(...)

"Dude, you are way too quiet." Tony hadnt said a word since his free period and school had finished nearly two hours ago. Tony leant against the workbench and dropped his head.

"I think I may have completely screwed up my friendship with Pepper."

"What did you do this time?"

"I...kissed her." Rhodey dropped the screwdriver.

"Run that by me again."

"Pepper came by while I had my free period, I made a stupid joke that made her smile and I just...sort of...kissed her. It was a peck actually."

"I thought the whole 'Pepper got me breathing again' thing didnt mean anything."

"I know ok? I wasnt thinking."

"What was it like?" Tony looked at Rhodey like he had grown a second head

"What kind of a question is _that_?"

"Dude, its your first kiss, technically second. Its supposed to be one of those things you remember for like...ever." The reality hit him like a punch from the Crimson Dynamo.

"I shared my first kiss with Pepper. My first kiss was with my best friend. Is it as messed up as I made it sound?"

"Do you like Pepper?"

"Of course I do. We're friends arent we?"

"I meant...do you _like_ like her? As in, 'more than friends like.'" Tony really had to think about it.

They were friends, had been since they had met on the roof on his first day of school. He'd been a bit weired out by her knowing all about him but he'd warmed up to her over time. Did he really think of her like that though?

(...)

Pepper eventually returns to school, but they still havent spoken about the day on the roof. Rhodey wants to lock them on the roof but they're never together long enough to do anything. He derived a fool-safe plan, if only Whitney would go away.

"This is your big plan? Locking them on the roof?"

"They havent spoken in almost a week. And why do you care? I thought Pepper was Tony's pet?"

"I dont, I just think your plan sucks."

The opportunity presented itself when Rhodey and Tony found Pepper sitting on the skaffholding on the roof during lunch. Tony wanted nothing more than to run a mile but Rhodey shoved him on to the roof and locked the door behind him.

"Rhodey. Rhodey! Open the door!"

"He wont open it." Pepper had moved, now standing behind him with her sandwich in her hand. "Happy overheard Rhodey and Whitney. Apparently he's being planning this for a while."

"You came up here anyway." Pepper shrugged.

"We needed to talk some time."

"I know."

"I just dont get it Tony. I thought we were friends, which I'm totally fine with by the way, but then you kiss me and run. I mean seriously, you dont just _do _something like that and pretend it didnt happen -"

"Pepper!" Pepper closed her mouth. "After the doctor told me that you had to use CPR to start my breathing again, I didnt think about it, except that you saved my life. Then Rhodey pointed out _how_ you saved me and I...had a minor freakout. I mean...you technically...kissed me and I started thinking. I know I shouldnt be thinking...over what I've been thinking...I mean, I didnt think I'd get my first kiss from my best friend you know? Its not exactly-"

"How you pictured it?" Pepper cut in.

"Yeah."

"I didnt see it happening that way either, but ignoring it isnt going to make it go away. It happened, we cant change that. We process what happened and decide happens between us."

"I...dont know. I...like you, but if something goes wrong, I dont want o lose you as a friend."

"You never know where a road is going to go unless you travel down it first." Tony fidgeted with his hands for a moment.

"Are we...really gonna try this?"

"Only if we both want to."

"Do you?" Pepper looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well...yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah." Tiny awkward silence. "Do we...?"

"I...guess we can."

"Ok." Bending down slowly, Tony pressed a gentle kiss to Pepper's lips. Two minutes left like a lifetime as they shared numerous kisses, hands gently holding on to the other's hips for support.

"Wow." Was all Pepper could think when they pulled apart.

"Yeah." The glint in her eyes told him it was safe to lean forward again. "Remind me to thank Rhodey later." He mumbled before beginning their kissing cycle again, Pepper's arms coming up to hold his shoulders.

Rhodey had returned to let them back inside for class. Catching them as they began to kiss again, he closed the door quietly, leaving it open and smiled widely.


End file.
